1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column for a motor vehicle including a support element fixedly attachable to the vehicle body, and a steering column jacket for receiving the steering shaft and located between the legs of the support element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary motor vehicles, the steering columns are to be formed and arranged so that the steering wheel, provided at one column end, is adjustable either in height or in a direction toward the driver, or has both adjustment possibilities. These adjustments define a displaced or pivoted position of the steering column components, for reliable and lasting fixing of which additional clamping and preloading elements need be provided. On the other hand, these clamping and preloading elements need be easily actuatable in order to bring the steering wheel, when necessary, in the desired position and to reliably retain it there. Examples of such elements are described in German publications DE 44 00 306A1 and DE 40 16 163A1.
In particular, a construction according to European publication EPO 0 671 308A should be noted. In this construction, a fork-shaped housing of the steering column is located between two legs of a support element. On fork ends, there are provided elongate slots through which a bolt extends having its both ends secured to the legs of the support element. On the inner side of the fork on both its side, there are provided spring washers through which the bolt extends. Further, between the two spring washers, free axially displaceable cylindrical pressure elements are provided between which there is provided a preloading member rotatable about the bolt axis. The preloading member presses the cylindrical pressure elements outwardly against the spring washers. This construction is not very useful as it involves a very expensive assembly operation which is required for positioning components necessary for preloading between the fork ends of the steering column housing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a useful and assembly-friendly steering column.